Snow White (Comic Series)
Snow White is the Director of Operations of Fabletown and King Cole's Deputy Mayor. She is the real power behind the throne of Fabletown, responsible for all policy and administrative decisions. She is the sister of Rose Red and the wife of Bigby Wolf. Characteristics Snow White is an efficient administrator but finds it difficult forming emotional attachments. Her ex-husband, Prince Charming, claims that she has been betrayed and abandoned by everyone she has ever loved, including her step-mother, her sister Rose Red, and Prince Charming himself."Duel". First published in (October 2003). Snow has been shown to have taken the failure of her marriage to Charming very hard having never allowed herself to fall in love, and since the founding of Fabletown she has attended the annual Remembrance Day celebration on her own."Remembrance Day". First published in (October 2002). According to Bigby, he could tell the state of her mood by the change of her musk and by that he could tell that Snow was rarely happy and often very lonely. In recent years, however, she has formed a strong romantic relationship with Fabletown's sheriff, Bigby Wolf, who has been attracted to her for centuries. She is incredibly popular among the Mundies, to the extent that being shot in the head was not enough to kill her. She eventually recovered, although for a while she was prone to having dizzy spells and had to carry a cane. She also had a crescent shaped scar on her head. However, both of these side-effects disappeared gradually over time. When distressed, she eats chocolates from Edward Bear's Candies. She calls chocolate her "one vice"."The (Un)Usual Suspects", First published in (August 2002). History Homelands Snow White and Rose Red were born into a poor peasant family. They were incredibly close as they grew up, promising each other that they would be best friends forever."Road Trip". First published in (December 2002). The two of them form a friendship with a bear from the forest, who was actually a cursed prince. Snow and Rose Red free him of his curse, and he promised to marry Snow White. This, however, became a danger to Snow, as the prince's family refused for him to marry a poor girl. The promise was only breakable by death and so Snow was sent away by her mother in secret to protect her life. In her new kingdom, the queen was jealous of Snow's beauty and sent for her to be killed. Snow escaped, and found what she believed was the safety of a home in the woods. As it turned out, it was the home of seven dwarves who proceeded to abuse her in various ways, from manual labor to rape."The Fencing Lessons" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall. Eventually, the queen disguised herself as an old woman and gave Snow an apple. She fell into a deep coma, and the dwarves, thinking her dead, left her in the woods. Prince Charming found and woke her, taking her to his kingdom, where the two fell in love. Snow became his first wife. Shortly after, she asked for fencing lessons as her wedding present. It's possible she used her lessons to kill the seven dwarfs, but it was never proven.Rose Red felt betrayed and abandoned after Snow's disappearance, unaware that it had not been her choice, and grew to resent her sister. Snow eventually sent for Rose to come and live with her and Charming, but by then it was too late."Twilight of the Dogs". First published in (April 2003). Snow soon discovered Rose and Charming having an affair - she disowned Rose and divorced Charming. Following the Adversary's invasion of her kingdom, Snow White and Rose Red fled together, having heard of a gateway to another world beyond the Adversary's reach. Along the way, they found Frau Totenkinder and nursed her back to health. They were separated shortly after."Diaspora" First published in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall They were both captured by the Adversary's forces and chained up together. Their captors were slain by the Big Bad Wolf, who had taken on the task of guarding the gate. Snow White immediately took up one of her captor's swords to defend herself against the Wolf, and was surprised when the Wolf willingly freed them from their bonds. When the Wolf offered to take her through the gate in exchange for a taste of her flesh (in order to ensure that she was not in the service of the Adversary), she agreed. Fabletown Snow was part of the Fabletown government from the moment the small community was set up in New York, then known as New Amsterdam. Because of their previous meeting, two hundred years earlier, it was Snow who was sent to Carpathia to ask the Big Bad Wolf to join them, carrying the lycanthropy-stained knife that would give him the ability to shapeshift and come to adopt the persona of Bigby Wolf. She was also sent as an envoy to the Arabian Fables where she found herself having to keep the Sultan amused with various tales (as seen in 1001 Nights of Snowfall). Snow gradually rose up through the ranks of government, until she became assistant to deputy mayor Ichabod Crane. When Crane resigned in the mid-1990s after 115 years in the job, facing accusations of embezzlement and sexually harassing Snow, she took over as deputy mayor, becoming largely responsible for the day-to-day running of the community, assisted by Boy Blue.1 Snow dealt with numerous incidents during her relatively short tenure as deputy mayor. Among these were an attempted rebellion by the non-human Fables up at the Farm facility, who, angered by their enforced confinement, revolted, intending to assault the Homelands using mundane weaponry adapted for their own use. Snow successfully stopped the revolt, but was shot in the head by Goldilocks. Her popularity as a Fable saved her, but she was in a coma for six weeks, and required the use of a cane for many years. The situation did, however, have the effect of finally clearing the air between her and Rose Red. She appointed Rose as the new administrator for the Farm, a position that the former party girl found herself to be unexpectedly good at, to the point where she even enjoyed it. Snow also masterminded the defense of Fabletown during the attack by the Adversary's wooden soldiers. Unbeknown to Snow, Bigby Wolf (now sheriff of Fabletown) had developed a romantic interest in her. When she discovered this, during the events surrounding the apparent murder of her sister, Snow rebuffed him immediately, but Bigby remained undeterred. Eventually, after a sequence of events where they were entranced and sent out into the wilderness to be murdered by Goldilocks, she came to realize that she did have some feeling for him, telling him that were he to ask her out for a date, she would be interested. Unfortunately, it quickly transpired that, under the effects of the enchantment, the two had slept together, with the result that Snow had fallen pregnant. When confronted with this, Bigby admitted that he had known that it had occurred (due to his highly developed senses), but that he had chosen not to mention it at the time so that she would be able to focus properly on the crisis at hand. This shook her faith in the Wolf and she refused to discuss the pregnancy with him for some time. However, after Bigby's last minute return saved the day during the Battle of Fabletown, she realized that she truly did love him. With the arrival of their children, however, a new problem appeared. Only one of the six children looked fully human, meaning that they could not possibly stay in Fabletown and would have to move up to the Farm, where Bigby was banned from going. Bigby tried to persuade Snow to come and live with him and their children out in the world somewhere, in a deep forest where they could live in complete privacy, but Snow found herself unable to break the rules that she'd followed for so long. Resigning her position as deputy mayor, which she'd been intending to do anyway, as her former husband, Prince Charming, had recently risen to the post of mayor, she moved to the Farm. Bigby left Fabletown, too, going into self-imposed exile. The Farm Arriving at the Farm, Snow began to settle in, but her early time there was marred by a series of unexplained deaths. Bigby's father, the North Wind, who arrived to see his grandchildren some weeks after the first deaths, revealed that the killer was a rogue zephyr, a corrupted form of his kind, generally terminated at birth. This information, combined with a card from Frau Totenkinder making a reference to seven children, gave Snow the answer. The zephyr was Snow and Bigby's seventh child. The child finally came to Snow, who explained that he would have to survive on normal air. Knowing that the child could not stay, Snow sadly sent him out into the world with instructions to find Bigby. Snow continued to raise the remaining children. The North Wind helped to train them in the use of their abilities: they could take on a fully human or fully wolf form and needed to learn how to walk, as flight was their original default. Snow kept their father in their minds, giving them presents ostensibly from him and creating replies to the letters that they wrote to him. Finally, after several years, Bigby reappeared on the scene, having made a deal with Prince Charming that made an isolated valley on the edge of the Farm lands his territory. As this was no longer part of the Farm, Bigby would be able to live there. He hoped that Snow and their children would join him. He proposed to Snow, who accepted. The pair were married, with King Cole presiding over the wedding and Rose acting as Snow's maid of honor. On their 5th birthday, Snow and Bigby together told the cubs about their invisible zephyr of a seventh sibling, Ghost, but swore them to secrecy, forbidden from even telling Rose Red as she is not 'a wolf'. When the cubs pointed out that their mother is not a wolf either, Bigby replied that she is, since she gave birth to cubs. This is quite controversial, as their grandfather, the North Wind gave birth to cubs as well, and he was the first to say Zephyrs must be killed at all costs. During the war to reclaim the Homelands, Wolf Manor became the nerve center of Fabletown's war operations. Because of this, Snow became the unofficial commander-in-chief while her husband, Bigby, ran operations at Fort Bravo, Prince Charming was on the Glory, and Beast commanded the defense procedures at Fabletown. Rose watched after the cubs to ensure that they didn't bother the soldiers, who obviously wouldn't appreciate someone suddenly shouting at them "Bang, you're dead!" In the aftermath of the war, Snow has maintained a rather peaceful retirement and focused on taking care of her children with her husband, who despite now heading the Homeland Recovery Program remains at home to help raise the family. The peace does not last long, however, and soon two of her children go missing. Bigby set off to find them, and Snow remained with the other children, worried about their safety. Once out to see what had become of Fabletown after Mr. Dark had occupied it, a man called Brandish declared that Snow White was rightfully his wife, as she was promised to him long ago in an unbreakable oath. Brandish, the once cursed prince, claimed that her marriage to Bigby Wolf was null, and proceeded to trap her into one of the castle's towers. Snow was angered by his possessive behaviour, as he refused to listen to her or take no for an answer. She decided to take matters into her own hands, but was left with a broken arm, as Brandish cursed her so any attempt to harm him would also affect Snow. When Bigby heard of this he stopped his search for the missing children and ran to help Snow, who watched from her tower. Brandish won his battle against Bigby, and Snow, pushing back her grief and mourning, took to the sword to fight Brandish herself. She won, piercing her sword through his chest. Her return home to mourn with her children was interrupted by one of the missing children returning, looking years older. Snow welcomed Therese back home, and mourned both her husband and one of her children. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Snow has killed. * Shere Khan * Goldilocks The Wolf Among Us Snow White is one of the main characters in The Wolf Among Us, assisting Bigby in solving the murder of Faith. This is prior to her becoming mayor; during this time she serves as Assistant to the Deputy Mayor, Ichabod Crane. She has an entry in the Book of Fables. For more information, see Snow White (Video Game). Snow White may seem cold, but this stems from her life of mistreatment and abuse back in the Homelands. After escaping assault and imprisonment, not to mention an attempt on her life, she married Prince Charming. It wasn't long before Snow discovered that Charming cheated on her with her estranged sister, Rose Red, and she divorced him. After the Exodus, Snow focused her attention on setting up a safe haven for Fables in the New World. She now serves as Assistant to the Deputy Mayor of Fabletown. Source material Snow White is based on the title characters in the fairy tales ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' and Snow-White and Rose-Red. The two characters are generally considered distinct, but have been conflated to a single character in Fables. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is about a young noblewoman, Snow White, who is left in the care of her wicked stepmother the Queen when her father dies. The Queen, jealous of Snow White's beauty, has a woodsman take her into the woods to kill her. The woodsman spares her, and Snow White takes up lodging with seven dwarfs who live in the forest. The stepmother eventually discovers this, and poisons Snow White with an enchanted apple, sending her into a death-like sleep. She is woken up by Prince Charming, whom she subsequently marries. The Queen is given her comeuppance by being forced to wear red hot shoes and dancing until she dies. References Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive